My King
by YamiAshy
Summary: Knight Stan slacked off on guard duty which allowed the wizard and his army to steal the stick of truth. King Kyle isn't happy and has decided to punish Stan. Full warnings inside. Style.


My King

Basically I got this idea from the stick of truth game. King Kyle and Knight Stan.

**WARNING: **This is descriptive YAOI Stan x Kyle. Kyle on top. There is spanking. You have been warned.

I don't own South Park. If I did there would be **so much yaoi**.

* * *

We all came up with this epic idea. We'd create two kingdoms and fight over this stick we call the stick of truth because whoever controls the stick controls the universe. There's two races the elves and the humans. The fatass rules over the humans and Kyle rules over the elves. The two never got along anyway so it was the perfect arrangement. I am a knight and I serve under King Kyle. Just yesterday the fatass wizard stole the stick back with his army. It wasn't my fault they snuck up on me! And hey, I was the only one on guard duty and there were like five of them. King Kyle was furious though and he called a special meeting between the two of us to 'discuss' it. I'm nervous.

This has happened before. It's the third time this week. I swear Kyle places me on guard duty alone on purpose. I'm making my way towards his 'throne room' in the far back corner of the yard. Everyone avoids my eyes as I pass them. They're all as far away from the tent as possible. I hesitate at the entrance, take a deep breath, and walk inside.

Kyle is lounging on his throne of boxes and blankets. His robe is scarlet red with gold and his crown is woven out of branches. I made it for him. "Y-You asked for me my k-king?" I hate the tremor in my voice. Kyle intimidates me when he's like this.

Kyle straitens up in his seat looking right at me. I shiver at his gaze. It's like it's seeing right through me. "Yes. You let them take the stick again Knight Stan."

I immediately try to protest. "I was-"

"Kneel." He hasn't even raised his voice yet and it sends shivers down my spine. My voice cuts off and I drop to my knees in front of him, my head bowed. "Your performance has been less than satisfactory Stan and I think you know this. You need to be punished. This is the third time this week."

"I'm sorry my King." The response is automatic. Drilled into me.

I feel his hand cup my chin and pull my face up to meet his intense gaze. I try to avert my eyes from his but his grip tightens. I flick my eyes up to meet his and my body freezes.

"You need to be punished don't you Stan?"

My lips move on their own. "Yes my King. Punish me because I didn't try my best."

He looks pleased and it makes my heart skip a beat. "You know what to do." He sits up straighter, looking at me expectantly.

My face heats up but I rise slowly. I move my hands to my belt first unhooking it and tossing it to the side. I slide my shirt off next and shiver at the change in temperature. My hands hesitate at my jeans but soon those are discarded too. He's still watching me. He loves to watch me like this. I jump at his voice. "We don't have all day Stan." He sound mildly amused. I'm still embarrassed after all this. I leave my boxers on and move in front of him then turn around and kneel before pressing my face to the floor. This leaves my butt right up in the air completely exposed to him.

"That's a good boy. Now do try not to be too loud this time. Everyone is still out there I'm sure." His hand rests on my hip for a moment before pulling my boxers down around my knees. I know what he wants. I spread my legs apart and shiver again. I really am exposed now. "Count." That's all the warning I have before his hand comes down against my right cheek.

It doesn't even hurt that much, it's the humiliation of being at his mercy. "O-one." His hand comes down again, alternating cheeks. "Two." I bite my lip. His hand comes down again and again. Each time I count for him, feeling the familiar heat fill my body. "F-fifteen!" Now it stings.

"You take your punishments so well." His hand rubs gently over my sore ass, soothing it. He slips his hand lower over my thighs and I automatically spread my legs for him. My hard on bobs between my legs, eager from the spanking. He chuckles low and it reverberates through me. "Look at how eager you are." I let out a low moan when his hand cups my erection. But it's gone all too soon. He sets a bottle of lubricant by my head and my face flushes red.

He's right though. I'm as eager for this as he is. I coat my fingers in the oil and reach behind me, giving him the perfect show. The first one slips in easily and by now I don't want to wait. I slip in the second and a third pumping them in and out. I arch my back to reach that spot and moan when I finally do. Kyle hums appreciatively behind me. That's enough prep for me I need him, badly.

I turn back to face him and go right for his pants. I swiftly undo his buckle and push them down enough to reveal his erection. Just looking at it makes me want to suck it but not today. I pour more lubricant into my hand and coat it. I quickly stand and hover over it. He places his hands on my hips to steady me and I sink down slowly, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Look at me." He says once I'm all the way down. I open my eyes and look into his. They're softer now, he looks happy. He rolls his hips upwards. My body flushes and I groan. "Come now, work for it."

I happily comply with his request, lifting my hips then rolling them back down. It was awkward the first time, I didn't know what to do at all. It's easier now. We work up a rhythm together. The sound of skin on skin and our groans the only sound in the tent now. "I-I want to… please let me…" I groan, moving my hips faster with him.

He smirks at me. "Cum for me Stan." I lock eyes with him as he takes my erection in his hand, pumping it in rhythm with our thrusts. I lose it. "Kyle!" I groan and squeeze my eyes shut. I know he has a handkerchief ready to catch everything. I start to come down from my high when he stands up, pushes me against his chair, and pounds into me. "Ah~!" Everyone probably heard that but I don't care. Kyle pounds into me for a solid minute before releasing inside me. Warmth fills me.

He leans in and nuzzles my ear. "That was great Stan. You've been forgiven."

I laugh shakily. "Y-yeah, thanks."

He pulls back to look at me for a moment then he kisses my forehead gently. My shaking slows and I feel content.

"I love you Stan, my Knight in shining armor."

"I love you too Kyle, my King." I smile softly at that.

He always makes me feel warm and happy after, loved. He pulls out of me and wipes himself clean. I stand up slowly and pull my clothes back on. Kyle kisses me again then I head back out into the camp, ignoring the warm trickle running down my thigh.

* * *

And that's that! I hope you all enjoyed reading. Leave a review favorite if you want.


End file.
